Battle for The Sanctuary
The Battle for The Sanctuary is a battle that happened on March 27, 2011, when Setrákus Ra attempted to take the Lorien Entity for his own use, and the intervention of the Loric. Prelude After leaving the Sanctuary, Number Six, Marina, and Adam discover that the trueborn female Mogadorian Phiri Dun-Ra paralyzed Dust with her blaster and took out the engine of their skimmer, as well as all the remaining skimmers. After a captured Phiri strands them by blowing up the engine parts, John and Sam call Six, warning them to get out. Unable to get there in time, John sends Sarah to them in the Loric Ship with Lexa, Mark, and Bernie Kosar. They prepare for Setrákus Ra's arrival by preparing traps, such as bombs on the skimmers and a huge pit. Unfortunately, when he arrives, he apparently is not interested in the Mayan Temple, and wants to harness the Entity. He destroys the temple. Battle After one hundred warriors are deployed with Setrákus Ra and Ella, Mark blows up the remaining skimmers, the explosions killing at least thirty Mogadorians. Bernie Kosar goes into battle first, and starts to rapidly switch forms and kill many Mogs. Adam and Marina then attack, using the full extent of their Legacies to kill many Mogadorians. While Sarah and Mark blast away as many Mogs as they can, Six turns herself invisible and shoots as many Mogs as she can. Marina, covered by Adam and Six, directly attacks the Pipeline that Setrákus Ra is using to intercept the Entity. Ra incapacitates Marina, and is then threatened by Adam, propping his father's sword to Setrákus' throat. Adam attacks Ra, and the damage is done to Ella due to the Mogadorian charm, and after Adam is knocked out by Ra, Ella attempts to kill herself by leaping into the well, and the Lorien Entity possesses her and spits her out. She then collects the consciousness of all the Garde, as well as Setrákus Ra, Adam, Lexa, and all Human-Garde. (See Meeting in the Elder's Chamber). After they wake up, Setrákus Ra fights Six while Marina heals Adam. After Ra towers over Six and attempts to kill her, he is attacked by Bernie Kosar, in the form of a griffin. Before Ra can snap BK's neck, Six stops him with her telekinesis. BK intercepts Ella and gets her onto the Loric Ship, while Marina attacks Setrákus Ra in an attempt to stop him from escaping. Ra almost kills Marina before Mark heroically saves her, aided by Adam. The two retreat with Marina. Six traps Setrákus Ra with a tornado, throwing debris and shrapnel everywhere, but a freed Phiri Dun-Ra shoots Six in the back, breaking her concentration. Setrákus Ra and Six start to throw many pieces of the debris at each other, and one of them hits Sarah and tears out her midsection. Six manages to seemingly kill Setrákus Ra with a thrown serrated piece of his pipeline, sending it straight through his chest. Sarah and Six carry each other to the Loric Ship. Aftermath Lexa pilots the Loric Ship away from the Anubis, which fires at them. While Six attempts to tend Sarah's fatal wounds, Mark, desperate and crying, tries to wake up Marina so she can heal Sarah, and Adam stops him. Six gives Sarah her phone so she can call John and say goodbye. Sarah dies of her injuries after saying goodbye. Casualties * Sarah Hart * Many Mogadorians * Possibly Setrákus Ra Category:Major Altercations Category:Events